Amour courtois, amour charnel
by Twinkle Wave
Summary: Nami cherche à comprendre ce que ressent réellement Sanji vis-à-vis de toutes les femmes qu'il rencontre.
1. Chapter 1

**Un petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a un certain temps déjà et que j'ai eu envie de partager avec vous en le retrouvant...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Comme à son habitude, l'équipage prenait son dîner dans une bonne humeur générale. C'est-à-dire que la plupart des garçons se battaient pour une assiette de spaghetti sous l'œil amusé de Robin et celui exaspéré de Nami.

\- Usopp, ne t'approche pas de cette casserole ! cria Luffy.

\- Hé ! riposta Usopp. Moi aussi je re-veux des pâtes !

\- Moi aussi ! s'exclama Chopper.

\- Moi de même ! intervint Brook. Ce plat est divin pour mes papilles ! Même si je n'ai plus de papilles ! Yohohoho !

\- Vous faîtes trop de bruit..., marmonna Zoro en portant une bouteille à sa bouche.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive ! lança Sanji à la cantonnade.

Il grommela, tout en posant la bolognaise sur la table.

\- Vous vous comportez vraiment comme des brutes affamés... Vous pourriez au moins être plus délicats dans vos manières quand vous dînez avec de charmantes demoiselles telles que Nami et Robin...

Nami le gratifia d'un sourire reconnaissant.

\- En tout cas, c'est délicieux ce que tu nous as préparé, Sanji, énonça-t-elle.

\- Oh ! Merci, Nami-Chérie !

Nami soupira en entendant ce surnom qu'elle jugeait ridicule, mais néanmoins plaisant. Sanji prit une cuillère en bois et commença à servir les ''brutes affamées''. Cependant, Luffy se précipita sur lui et le bouscula, lui faisant perdre le contrôle de ses mouvements un court instant. Toujours est-il que la cuillère, et son contenu, vinrent s'écraser sur la chemise du cuisinier.

\- Raaah... Luffy... Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention ? ronchonna-t-il. Regarde un peu l'état de ma chemise... Bon, je vais aller la nettoyer...

Sur ce, il la déboutonna et la retira, dévoilant son torse musclé. Nami faillit s'étrangler à cette vue. Sans la voir, Sanji quitta la pièce.

\- Nami, ça va ? demanda Chopper à la navigatrice qui s'était mise à tousser.

\- Oui, oui, le rassura-t-elle. J'ai juste avalé de travers.

Le repas se termina dans la joie habituelle. Nami souhaita une bonne nuit aux autres et sortit sur le pont. L'air était frais et l'océan calme. Elle posa ses mains sur la rambarde et contempla la voûte céleste, perdue dans ses pensées.

Sanji...

Elle trouvait sa propre réaction pendant le repas vraiment stupide, totalement déplacée. Mais c'était vrai que si Zoro ou Luffy étaient la plupart du temps torse nu, Sanji retirait rarement sa veste et sa chemise.

Elle se sentit soudain honteuse d'avoir de telles pensées. Depuis quand s'intéressait-elle autant à Sanji ? Elle le savait : depuis leur aventure à Thriller Bark, où il l'avait délivrée d'un mariage forcé avec Absalom. Elle s'était dit que, peut-être, il pouvait réellement se battre pour les beaux yeux d'une dame, comme il le prétendait si souvent...

Mais elle n'avait pas pu se poser de questions trop longtemps que, déjà, ils se retrouvaient tous séparés pendant deux ans. L'étude de la météorologie avait alors éloigné ses pensées pour Sanji.

Et quand elle l'avait revu, elle l'avait trouvé plus beau, plus mûr, plus fort, plus... attirant. Ce qui l'avait dérangé, néanmoins, c'était la réaction qu'il avait eue à chaque fois qu'il croisait une femme ou, plus récemment, une sirène ; se vider de son sang à leur simple vue.

\- Tu vas prendre froid, Nami.

L'interpellée sursauta et se tourna vers Sanji qui mit sa veste sur ses épaules dénudées.

\- Merci, Sanji.

Nami resserra les pans de la veste sur elle. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il faisait aussi froid. Elle se rapprocha de Sanji qui, à son tour, s'était approché de la rambarde et contemplait les étoiles.

\- À quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-elle.

\- À la beauté des sirènes ; ça me rend nostalgique tout ça..., répondit-il.

\- Ah...

Ils restèrent songeurs un instant puis Nami reprit :

\- Dis-moi, Sanji, comment peux-tu tomber amoureux de toutes les femmes que tu rencontres ?

Sanji sourit avant de répondre.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de toutes les femmes que je rencontre ; c'est impossible.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis juste... attiré par elles. Tu comprends ? Même si un homme est séduit par un nombre incalculable de femmes, il ne peut ressentir de véritables sentiments amoureux que pour une seule... Tu vois ?

\- La différence entre l'amour courtois et l'amour charnel, en fait..., souffla Nami.

\- C'est une façon de voir les choses.

\- Et il y a une femme pour qui tu ressens de ''véritables sentiments amoureux'' en ce moment ?

\- Nami... Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ?

Nami rougit en se rendant soudain compte de son indiscrétion.

\- Oh ! Euh... Par simple curiosité, je pense...

Sanji haussa son sourcil apparent.

\- Tu penses ? Ou tu es sûre ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Hé ! Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ou pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Et... Qui ?

Sanji se rapprocha encore de la jeune fille.

\- Tu es très mignonne quand tu rougis, Nami...

Sans s'en rendre compte, la navigatrice baissa les yeux. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte que Sanji ne l'avait pas appelée ''Nami-Chérie'' depuis le début de la conversation.

Elle sentit soudain la main de Sanji sur sa joue et ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surprise, elle se détendit et répondit à son baiser. Elle enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux blonds. Avec le mouvement, la veste glissa de ses épaules et s'écrasa par terre pour être remplacée par les bras protecteurs de Sanji.

Quand ils éloignèrent leurs bouches l'une de l'autre, la seule chose qu'elle entendit fut Sanji qui murmurait :

\- Est-ce que ça répond à ta question, Nami ?

\- À merveille, souffla-t-elle.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	2. Reviews

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

J : Merci beaucoup !

Guest (05/01/2018) : Certes, les personnages sont un peu OOC, surtout Nami. Je suis contente que mon histoire t'aie plu, d'autant plus si tu n'as pas l'habitude de regarder/lire One Piece !

Nova 4667 : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, les personnages sont un peu OOC mais c'est aussi le défaut de beaucoup de fanfictions.


End file.
